Return of Sogeking
by Seronte
Summary: Nami discovers that Sogeking is still alive through a very unusual situation. Post-Timeskip UsoNa.


Muahahaha, does an extremely long and detailed UsoNa PT story make up for all of the SanUso? XD (I don't know how to write a story without Nami being all money-grubbing and forceful)

* * *

><p>"FOOM!" A projectile shot out from the deck of the Thousand Sunny and into the deep cerulean sea, causing a spout of water to erupt.<p>

"All, right!" Usopp shouted, dancing a touch-down dance.

The rest of crew had gone on a foraging trip on the island, leaving Usopp and Nami to watch the ship. Usopp had decided to use the free time to experiment with some new gunpowder to strengthen his Pop Green attacks.

Mid-yell, Usopp suddenly fell silent and shot an anxious glance at the girls' bedroom. Nami had retired to the girls' shared room as soon as the others had left, declaring that she "needed a rest from all the recent insane-ness." Seeing that the door remained shut, Usopp let out a sigh of relief and faced the ocean again.

He half-lifted his Black Kabuto, and then lowered it again. He turned slightly and stared at the door through the corner of his eye for a few minutes.

"Squaa!" Usopp jumped at the sudden noise. "Just a seagull," he sighed with relief. He returned his gaze to the door again for a few moments, then looked back to the sea. "Don't think about that, don't think about that..." Usopp muttered to himself, his free hand clasping his head. "...Okay!" he addressed the horizon, his voice somewhat louder than usual. "Back to testing!" "Plut!" Usopp glanced downward. One of the seagulls flying overhead had decided to relieve itself just a few inches shy from his boot. "Damn birds!" he yelled, raising his Black Kabuto again. "Take this!" He shot at one of the seagulls that was circling above his head. It dodged the attack and flew off with a "Squaa!" With no target to hit, the star began to fall straight back down.

"Uh, oh." Usopp said, then turned and began running for cover. "BOOM!" The explosion rocked the entire ship, the aftershock sending Usopp and bits of deck smashing straight through a wall. As he hurtled towards the wall, Usopp's last conscious thought was, "Franky's going to kill me."

"BOOM!" An explosion rocked the ship, the noise ripping through Nami's slumber.

"What the-" she had time to say right before something crashed straight through the wall and onto her bed. As the dust settled, she realized that the thing lying practically on top of her was Usopp's unconscious form. She blushed slightly, then yelled, "Usopp, wake up!" To no avail, he remained unconscious, lying facedown in the downy mattress.

Suddenly, with a creaking snap a loose piece of wall fell forwards onto Usopp's head. "Owch..." he muttered, stirring a bit underneath the debris. "Thank goodness." Nami breathed as Usopp righted himself, knocking free the chunks of wood. "Hey, Usopp, are you okay?" Nami inquired, noticing the sizeable lump that had formed on his head.

"Are you talking to me, Nami-kun?" Usopp replied, his voice deeper and more suave than it usually was. "...-kun?" Nami thought. "Oh, no." "I am not Usopp-kun!" Usopp sat up and posed. "I am...Sogeking!" "Umm, you're joking, right Usopp?" Nami asked cautiously. "Whatever do you mean?" Usopp laughed. "So he really did develop a full blown split personality..." Nami thought to herself, shaking her head. "And apparently he doesn't even need a mask to slip into it anymore."

Noticing Usopp's silence, Nami looked up and found him staring at her. "What?" she blushed as she returned his solid gaze.

Their eyes remained connected for a few more moments, then suddenly Usopp leaned forward and kissed Nami fiercely on her surprised lips.

He quickly broke away and averted his gaze to the mussed bedcovers, unable to look directly at Nami for fear of what she might do."I like you, Nami-kun. Even if you-" His confession was cut short by Nami pressing her lips against his. This time Nami was the one to cut the kiss off, leaving Usopp hanging. "-Even if i've liked you for a long time?" she answered softly, arching her right eyebrow in question. They both stared at each other in amazement, then in unison closed the distance between them. They locked in an embrace, but Usopp paused. "Are you sure that you're okay with this?" he asked tentatively. "Well, now." Nami replied, arching her eyebrow again as she pulled off his overall straps. "If you don't want me..." "No, no!" Usopp blushed, and then leaned closer. "I really do like you." He murmured, leaning over to kiss Nami again.

As he leaned closer, suddenly Usopp froze.

"What's going on-?" he thought. "Why am I hugging Nami..." Usopp glanced downwards. "And why is her face so close-and why do I have my overall straps off?"

"Uh...is something wrong?" Nami asked, noticing Usopp's sudden strange behavior.

"Nami! Uh, um, that is..." Usopp stammered as he blushed a deep crimson, unsure of where to look. "Ah, uh...OH-MY-HEART!" He exclaimed, clutching his chest and doubling over. "The pain!" His face beet red, Usopp rolled off the bed, hurtled over the debris littering the floor, and made a mad dash for the door.

Upon exiting the room, Usopp immediately hopped over the railing and barricaded himself in the men's bedroom. Gasping, he sat down on his bed. "What was that?" he thought to himself, literally shaken by what had happened. "What were we doing? What was I doing? The last thing I remember is getting hit by that blast...-" Usopp glanced down at his hands, and then blushed furiously.

"OH CRAP!" He thought, the color draining from his face as he clapped his hands to his cheeks. "What did I just do?"

Usopp jumped up and began frantically pacing all over the room. "I can't believe I just left her there! Now I'll never get to tell her how I feel about her! She'll think I don't like her! She'll hate me! But it's not like I could say that I don't remember right in the middle of-" Usopp stopped short, his face turning beet red again. "Aaagh!" He shouted, jumping into his bed and pulling the sheets over his head.

"Hey, we're back!" Sanji shouted, jumping onto the deck with the rest of the crew following suit. "Did something happen, Nami-swan?" Sanji asked, noticing Nami sitting on the railing in front of the girl's bedroom, a gaping hole in the wall. "Uh, nothing to be worried about." She assured him, smiling nervously.

"Ack! My ship!" Franky yelled, mouth agape, as he noticed the destruction. Leaving Franky to his repairs and the others to their own actions, Sanji attempted to open the door to the men's bedroom.

"Weird." He thought to himself. "It's locked." With a masterful kick to the door it burst open. "Hey, are you in here Usopp? Why was the door locked?" He asked, then noticed Usopp hiding under his bedcovers. "What happened?" "N-n-n-n-nothing!" Usopp squeaked.

Sanji stared at Usopp's quivering form for a few seconds, then shrugged and headed for his locker.

* * *

><p><strong>Pshh, when Sanji finds out about this he's totally going to kick Usopp's butt for cheating on him. XD <em>(OTP FTW!) <em>Gosh-freaking darnit, I couldn't even edit this thing properly because of that punch/slap habit when reading things of this nature. .**


End file.
